


a semblance of tameness

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira checks in with him it's fine, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cages, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Riding Crops, Sappy Ending, as in Akira drags Goro around and Goro protests a lot but of course it's all consensual, bottom!Goro, pet!Goro, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “Don’t be naughty. I don’t want to have to punish you, sweetheart.”The defiant gleam in Goro’s eyes doesn’t dim, and he flicks a look down at Akira’s hand.“What—this?” Akira brandishes the leash and crop. “Just tools of the trade. Some animals get a little unruly during this process.”Goro bristles at the words and Akira smiles.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	a semblance of tameness

**Author's Note:**

> please look at [THESE](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/post/638424259632529408/this-is-the-spanking-bench-i-had-in-mind-while) pictures of the spanking bench used in this scene before you read! i did my best, but something like this is tricky to describe without a visual.
> 
> anyway, happy holidays!! christmas eve is a very important anniversary for shuake and i'm very pleased to have something to post in celebration! mind the tags on this one, bc it gets a bit rough, but remember that everything is completely consensual and heavily planned beforehand. i hope you enjoy!!

The paperwork Haru gave him isn’t too complicated, but Akira takes his time scanning the agreements before signing them.

Partnering with Haru to establish a Leblanc-branded coffee line would be really good for the café’s future, and though she walked Akira through the legal minutia already, Akira wants to make sure everything is just right.

A dull clang splits his concentration and he lowers the page he was squinting at with a sigh. “I’m almost done,” he says, laying the paper on the desk and reaching for a pen.

Behind him, an irritated whine sounds before another metallic clang resonates through the small loft.

“Being bratty isn’t going to make me finish faster,” Akira mutters, scratching his initials next to a line of text.

The pitiful noises fade into a soft, hiccuping hum, and Akira smirks down at his paperwork. Admittedly, his own patience is wearing thin as well, but he takes his time placing the final signature, then flipping languidly through the small stack of paper, double-checking everything. Every little whimper and rustle of shifting weight behind him pools warmly under his skin, and his ears perk at a particularly frustrated-sounding huff.

Finally, with a sharp inhale, Akira sets his pen on the desk and rolls backward. A more aggressive _clang_ greets the action, and Akira shakes his head as he rises and turns to face the room.

“Impatient little thing,” he scolds, hand on his hips as though he’s addressing an audacious kitten.

From between the bars of his cage, Goro glares at him, narrowed eyes glinting in the low light of the floor lamp.

“Does this behavior ever get you what you want?”

In response, Goro grabs the bars in front of him and yanks fruitlessly, rattling the locked door. When nothing happens, he lets out a resentful whine.

“I know, baby,” Akira croons. His shoes creak softly on the floorboards as he paces closer, and he watches each tap coil Goro’s muscles tighter. “You hate it in there. But I couldn’t have you distracting me while I worked.” As he passes the bench standing in the middle of the room, he snags the leash dangling over the sides of the chest rest, as well as the crop sitting beside it. “I’d never get anything done.”

Goro shrinks back against the bars as he approaches, eyeing him shrewdly, and as he moves, Akira can make out the long, fuzzy tail trailing between his bare legs. Crouching in front of the cage, forearms braced on his knees, Akira roves his gaze along Goro’s frame, taking in his anxiously curled toes, his slim fingers fisted against the floor, his rabbit-breathing, chest rising and falling rapidly, drawing attention to his pert, rosy nipples. Licking his lips, Akira scans the dark mesh already straining to contain Goro’s obvious erection. From this angle, with the way Goro has his legs bent, Akira can just make out where the solid mesh splits into two strips tracing under the backs of his thighs, leaving the underwear backless.

“Though, you’d probably prefer that, wouldn’t you?” Akira continues teasingly.

Goro hisses, a ragged noise from all the way back in his throat, and Akira shakes his head.

“That’s not very nice. I’m finally free to play with you.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Hissing again, Goro lashes his foot out, striking the cage door right in front of Akira with a harsh clatter, and Akira jumps slightly from the sudden noise. Then he frowns.

“Don’t be naughty. I don’t want to have to punish you, sweetheart.”

The defiant gleam in Goro’s eyes doesn’t dim, and he flicks a look down at Akira’s hand.

“What—this?” Akira brandishes the leash and crop. “Just tools of the trade. Some animals get a little unruly during this process.”

Goro bristles at the words and Akira smiles.

“No more stalling.” He reaches for the door. It’s not locked, but the latch is too complex for an animal to figure out. Akira slides the bar free and leans back to swing the door open. “Come here.”

When Goro doesn’t move, eying him warily, Akira sighs and sets the crop aside. 

“You just love to make things difficult for yourself.”

Before Goro can react, Akira angles into the cage and shoots his arm out, hooking his fingers around the black leather encircling Goro’s neck. Hands latch onto his wrist, clinging, digging nails through his sleeve, and Goro snarls, kicking out.

Akira easily evades the attempts at retaliation. “Cute,” he chuckles before pulling back, yanking Goro along with him. Caught off-guard, Goro doesn’t have the leverage to resist, and in a few solid hauls, Akira manages to drag him through the door.

Goro’s back hits the floor with a muffled thud and Akira takes advantage of his momentary shock to clasp the end of the leash to the metal ring on his collar. 

“There,” Akira huffs, sitting back with a hand on Goro’s chest to keep him pinned. “That’s not so bad, is it?”

Goro glares, fingers still clamped around Akira’s wrist, and Akira spies his legs shifting just in time to avoid an angry kick.

“Hey—” Surging over Goro, Akira traps both of his thighs under one shin and fists his hand warningly in Goro’s hair, applying enough pressure to bend his head back, baring the full width of the black leather collar. “Feisty little thing,” Akira sneers, yanking at his caught wrist until Goro’s fingers slip off. Immediately, he catches one of Goro’s arms and slams it to the floor beside his head. “You don’t wanna make me angry, sweetheart.”

Goro whines, eyelids fluttering, and his free hand gropes upward, latching onto Akira’s shoulder.

“Oh?” Shifting his weight, Akira slots his knee between Goro’s legs, pressing against the bulge in his underwear, earning a low moan. “Maybe you like it when I get angry.” 

Like this, he can feel his knee resting on the fluff of Goro’s tail, and when he bears down harder, the pressure must tug a bit because Goro jolts underneath him, whining again. 

“But I don’t want to be rough with you, baby,” Akira coos, shifting his weight to remove his knee from the tail. “If you’re sweet to me, I can make sure this feels good.” With the hand in Goro’s hair, he tilts Goro’s face and meets his shimmering crimson eyes. “Okay? Can you do that for me?”

Goro doesn’t answer, because animals can’t talk, but he pouts and blinks beguilingly up at Akira, letting his hand drop from Akira’s shoulder to lie passively at his side.

Akira smiles and rewards Goro with a gentle stroke through his hair to soothe where he must have been pinching it. “Good boy. I’m going to get off now and I want you to sit on your knees for me.”

When Goro just pouts in response, Akira carefully eases up, releasing Goro’s wrist in favor of snagging the leash trailing from his collar. Akira stands and watches Goro roll into a kneeling position, moving gingerly to account for his erection. Behind him, the fuzzy length of his tail is coiled on the hardwood and Akira licks his lips at the sight.

“Good boy,” he praises, stooping briefly to grab the crop again.

Goro keeps his eyes down, head bowed, knees parted slightly.

“Aw, baby—” Akira extends the crop, letting the loop of leather at the end brush up the porcelain column of Goro’s throat, trailing it gently under his jaw to encourage him to lift his chin. “I wasn’t really mad, you know that.”

Glittering whiskey eyes meet his, wide and wanting, and Akira feels heat twine through his muscles.

“You look so perfect like this,” Akira breathes, applying just a hint of pressure to force Goro to lean his head back even more. The leash connecting Goro to his hand is a soft, flexible leather to match the collar, and Akira tugs slightly, just to watch the band cut into the skin of Goro’s neck. 

Goro shudders, eyelids drooping.

“Such a sweet little pet.” Drawing the crop all the way up the slope of Goro’s throat and off the peak of Goro’s chin, Akira switches the rod to his other hand so that he can reach out and cup Goro’s face. “You know I’m going to take care of you, right?” He fits his palm under Goro’s jaw and smooths his thumb over Goro’s lips, pressing into the plush flesh. “I’m gonna show you exactly where you belong.”

Goro blinks slowly. Then a flash of wet heat is all the warning Akira gets before teeth are digging into the skin below his knuckle.

Cursing, Akira jerks his arm back and the leash goes taut as Goro yanks at it with both hands, hissing.

“You little—” Irritation billowing through him, Akira pulls roughly at the leash, dragging Goro nearly to his feet to avoid being strangled, and before Goro can evade, Akira grabs him, pinning his pet’s struggling form against his front. “You really wanna do this the hard way?” Akira grates right into Goro’s snarling face, catching Goro’s wrists with one hand. “You asked for it, kitten.” 

Bending slightly, Akira hooks his other arm just under Goro’s ass and straightens up, heaving Goro off the floor. Goro screeches with fury but can’t gain any leverage as Akira slings him over one shoulder.

Sharp nails scratch at his back but Akira ignores the little slashes of pain, hauling Goro the few steps it takes to reach the bench.

“I wanted to do this gently,” Akira grunts, swinging Goro down and manhandling him onto his front over the chest pad. “So just remember—this is on _you_.”

Goro kicks out and Akira quickly grabs the back of his leg, forcing it down while tightening his grip warningly on the collar. The angle drags Goro’s torso partially upright and he glares at Akira, breathing hard, hands white-knuckled on the edges of the pad.

“Don’t make this worse for yourself,” Akira growls, jostling the collar enough to rattle Goro’s belligerent head. Goro reels slightly and Akira uses the brief distraction to release his leg and reach over the bench for one of the dangling chest straps. Quickly, Akira lets go of Goro’s collar and captures the other end of the strap, buckling both ends together over the small of Goro’s back to keep him pinned to the pad.

When Goro realizes what’s going on, he twists, trying to push himself up and letting out a high-pitched whine, but it’s too late. Akira makes quick work of the other strap, securing it just under Goro’s shoulder blades and tightening both enough to let Goro breath while still keeping him immobile.

Akira can feel Goro’s murderous stare following him as he wrestles Goro’s legs flat against the shin pads and buckles them both into place. By the time Akira moves around to Goro’s arms, he’s sweating slightly, warm from the exertion, and Goro is whimpering.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Akira soothes, prying Goro’s fingers off the front of the chest rest and forcing his forearm against the pad on the front of the bench, quickly belting it down. “This isn’t going to hurt.” When he loosens Goro’s other hand from its deathgrip, he can’t resist dropping a soft kiss on the backs of his clenched fingers. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Goro squirms hard enough to make the belts around his middle creak and Akira just smiles as he wrangles his last limb into place and straps it to the pad.

“It’s gonna be a long night,” Akira warns, taking a second to neaten Goro’s mussed hair. “So you’d better get comfortable.”

Huffing, Goro shakes off Akira’s hand and turns his face to the side.

“Yeah, this attitude has got to go.” Retrieving the crop from where he dropped it, Akira runs his fingers along the length, testing the flexibility of the thin rod. When he reaches the end, he smacks the keeper against his palm with a pointed, fleshy _slap_ , and he watches in satisfaction as Goro jumps and eyes him guardedly. “You know the drill, princess. Naughty pets get punished.”

Goro purses his lips and Akira smiles. Gently, he angles the crop down to rest the leather tip lightly between Goro’s shoulder blades, appreciating the contrast of the dark material against Goro’s creamy skin. Pacing down to pause beside Goro’s hips, Akira drags the crop in a sinuous path along Goro’s spine, pressing the keeper flat as it reaches the slight slope at the top of Goro’s ass.

A shiver bounces through Goro’s body and the long ginger tail hanging down between his legs sways tantalizingly.

Giving in to the temptation, Akira reaches down and fists the soft fur, tugging lightly.

Goro jerks with a close-mouthed hum.

“You like that?” Akira asks, increasing the pressure just a little. “When I pull your tail?”

Squirming, Goro drops his head, showing off a glimpse of his collar through the parting fall of his hair.

“Well, we’ll get to that in a second.” Akira releases the tail, letting it droop back between Goro’s legs. “First—” Without warning, Akira brings the crop down on the back of Goro’s thigh with a brisk _smack_ , and Goro jolts, toes curling. “You need your punishment.”

Hissing, Goro strains against his bonds, twisting his wrists for a chance at escape, but the straps hold fast and after a second Goro sags against the bench, breathing heavily.

“No way out of this,” Akira tsks, tickling over Goro’s ass with the very tip of the keeper. “This is what you get for being a brat.” He rears back and swings the crop down again, a little harder, and the hit is forceful enough to send the dense flesh of Goro’s ass rippling.

Goro moans, head dipping as his muscles tense against the pain.

“If you’re good, we’ll move on quickly,” Akira promises, splaying his hand on the small of Goro’s back before delivering another sharp slap.

Blowing out a rough breath, Goro slides him a livid, sideways look, even though he doesn’t try to twist away again, and a thrill spikes through Akira’s gut. It’d be boring if Goro gave in too early. He wants to watch all of the pride smoldering in Goro’s eyes drain away, replaced by shameless, mindless pleasure.

Repressing a shiver of anticipation, Akira raises the crop and gets to work.

A dozen sharp blows later, Goro is quaking against the bench, gasping and tensing with each move Akira makes. His backside is a riot of rosy little marks, slowly darkening against his pale skin. The keeper prevents him from drawing blood, and Akira is confident the marks won’t last long, but he savors their presence, tracing a delicate circle around a small bundle of blooming bruises on the meat of Goro’s ass. Even that mild touch resonates through Goro’s body, eliciting a pitchy whine, and Akira smiles.

“There we go,” he purrs, stroking his free hand between the straps across Goro’s tense back. “All done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Another cracked noise is all the response he gets and Akira chuckles.

“You did so well, kitten.” With one last gentle swipe of the crop down the back of Goro’s thigh, Akira steps away. The rest of the evening’s necessities are laid out on the dresser and Akira crosses to it leisurely, taking a second to adjust himself in his pants. He’s already straining against his fly, but he’s got a while before he can do anything about it. “Now we can move on to something more fun.”

His ears prick at the sound of Goro’s breathing stuttering behind him but he focuses on laying the crop on the dresser and grabbing the bottle of lube and a towel. When he crosses to the bed, he makes sure to go around the front of the bench, ruffling Goro’s hair affectionately as he passes. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart,” he promises, laying the towel on the bed.

An unintelligible grumble answers him, and Akira smiles, tossing the lube from one hand to the other and rounding the bench, coming to a stop between Goro’s feet. Before him, the blushing globes of Goro’s ass seem to be beckoning him, framed so sweetly by the dark straps of his backless underwear, with the tail plug nestled so enticingly between them, and Akira can’t resist setting his bottle on the floor and reaching out for a handful of the plush muscle. The skin is warm from arousal and its earlier abuse, and Goro sucks in a sharp breath as Akira kneads slowly. “I’m gonna give you what you need,” he murmurs, marveling at how his fingertips sink into the cushiony flesh. “But first I’ve gotta prep you.”

Goro writhes fruitlessly and Akira sharpens his grasp into a quick pinch before dragging his touch down, following the line of the backless panties under one cheek, until he can slip his fingers under the fluff of the tail and graze the mesh covering Goro’s balls. A hitched gasp reaches his ears and he strokes intentionally over the sensitive area, toying with the thin seam separating the edge of the panties from the bare skin of Goro’s taint. 

Goro’s hips twitch away from the sensation and Akira withdraws with a smirk. But any relief Goro may feel is short-lived as Akira instantly seizes the base of the tail plug and pulls.

Yelping, Goro thrashes against his bindings, and Akira gives him a sharp swat on the flank. “Stay still,” he orders, grabbing Goro’s asscheek again and holding it aside as he gives the tail another tug.

Goro’s hole, still shiny with slick and sealed greedily around the stem of the plug, contracts, trying to keep the toy in place, and Akira licks his lips, dick stirring in his pants. “Your tail’s been keeping you nice and open for me,” he soothes, twisting the base just enough to start wiggling it loose. “But now it’s time for something a little bigger.”

As the broad base of the plug starts coming into view, Goro’s rim stretching obscenely around the glistening metal, Goro pants out a harsh exhale, the muscles in his back tensing with each centimeter Akira pulls.

“Your little hole really likes this tail, huh?” Akira runs his free thumb along the twitching ring, sliding against the remnants of the lube gathered there. He doesn’t let up the pressure, ruthlessly tugging the plug past the widest part and watching avidly as Goro’s body expands to let it slip free. “It just loves being full so much—”

Goro gasps, and Akira hears the straps around his legs creaking like he’s trying to kick his feet up, but he doesn’t relent, popping the plug free with one last firm tug.

Whimpering, Goro sags against the bench and Akira watches his hole wink closed, clenching hungrily around nothing.

“Cute,” Akira sings, swiping his thumb over the trembling muscle and earning a pitchy hiss. “You’re gonna take me so well, princess.”

Stepping away, Akira lays the plug on the towel, within easy access for later, and swiftly returns to his position between Goro’s knees. He drinks in the sight of his pet’s unobstructed ass, accessorized so adorably with the lingering marks from the crop, which really bring out the alluring pink of his hole. “Looks like you’re almost ready,” Akira observes, palming one round cheek and kneading it to expose Goro’s hole as much as possible, baring every blushing inch of skin between Goro’s legs. “You’re just made for this kind of thing, aren’t you?”

Again, the straps around Goro’s legs go taut, like he wants to kick up, and he twists his head around to shoot Akira a flinty look.

“So scary,” Akira croons, releasing Goro’s ass to reclaim the lube bottle and pop the lid. “It’s a good thing I tied you down. I’ve heard lots of stories about animals that get violent during this part.” He squirts a sizable pool into his hand before tipping the nozzle over Goro’s hole, letting a clear stream drizzle onto the pinkened skin and drip down his taint.

Goro jerks at the sensation, hissing.

“Cold, huh?” Akira sets the bottle aside again and coats his fingers liberally, eyes on Goro’s fluttering rim. “Don’t worry. I’ll distract you, kitten.”

Spreading Goro again with one hand, Akira positions one fingertip at Goro’s entrance, circling the slick skin once before sliding inside in a single smooth motion.

Gasping, Goro drops his head, back bowing against the straps, but Akira doesn’t pause, slipping his middle finger in alongside the first, reveling in the obscene give of Goro’s muscles under his perfunctory ministrations. When he presses intentionally against Goro’s walls, he can feel the way Goro’s ass ripples around him, adjusting to the intrusion, and he avoids Goro’s sweet spot as much as possible, working his fingers as deep as they’ll go before adding a third.

The sight of Goro’s shining ring stretched around the base of his three fingers sends a needy zing of heat up Akira’s spine and he breathes out slowly to calm himself, gently spreading his fingers to coax the muscle even looser. Goro is panting, coiled tight against the bench and releasing little squeaks with each crook of Akira’s fingers. This isn’t any bigger than the plug, but the unpredictable movement is obviously getting to him, limbs flexing against his bonds.

“You’re doing great,” Akira praises, trying to keep the strain out of his own voice. “So good for me—” 

Goro tries to growl back in response but the sound fractures into a whimper as Akira works his pinkie in as well, slowly thrusting all four fingers back and forth. “Almost there, angel,” Akira promises. “I’ve gotta get you nice and prepared—”

At the tap of Akira’s thumb against his stretched rim, Goro stiffens, throwing a wide-eyed look over his shoulder. From this angle, Akira can only see about half of his face, but the trepidation in his gaze is clear, along with the overcome trembling of his jaw.

“You can take it,” Akira encourages, pressing in with his thumb just the slightest amount, making his intention clear. “This is standard procedure to prepare pets for breeding.”

A low keen echoes in Goro’s chest, dripping warmly down Akira’s spine, and he shivers, turning his attention back to his task.

Keeping his fingers bundled together, he folds his hand with controlled caution, pressing his thumb steadily past Goro’s widening rim. Goro shivers compulsively around him, emitting raspy little squeaks with each centimeter that his body gives, until Akira feels the pad of his thumb slide against the flats of his fingers. With one last flex of his wrist, he angles his knuckles inside, letting the widest part of his hand push through Goro’s lingering resistance.

The instant that Goro’s body stops fighting resounds through them both, the muscles around Akira’s hand finally relaxing into the obscene stretch, and Akira has to brace his other hand on Goro’s back, breathing out slowly as Goro goes limp against the bench.

“There we go,” Akira praises. “That’s it, kitten.”

Goro’s ribs rise haltingly and the searing clutch surrounding Akira’s hand clenches weakly, lancing heat directly into Akira’s groin.

“You’re taking me so well.” To emphasize, Akira spreads his fingers ever so slightly, and Goro hiccups. “I can’t wait to fill you up, princess. You’re gonna be so cute all full of our babies.” Smoothing his free hand along the small of Goro’s back, Akira tugs his hand out slightly, slipping his knuckles free for just a second, before pushing back in and letting the furnace of Goro’s body expand for him again. For a second, he can only marvel at the helpless give around his hand, the obscene dilation of Goro’s hole as it contracts around his wrist. As far as breeding stock goes, Goro is almost unbeatable—intelligent and beautiful, with an ass tailor-made for cock. 

“Been dreaming about having you on my fist, kitten,” Akira confesses, voice low, thrusting gently. “I always knew you’d fit just right.”

A strangled moan scratches out of Goro’s throat and Akira glances up to see his head hanging down, expression completely hidden.

“Does it feel good?” Akira asks, stroking carefully along Goro’s walls, twisting his wrist as he goes. “Being so full of me?”

With a hitched mewl, Goro’s shoulder blades bunch up and Akira’s eyes are drawn to the motion, following the cascade of tensing muscles all the way down Goro’s spine, until the heat around his hand is fluttering spasmodically and the backs of Goro’s thighs are visibly tightening. Goro’s head jerks up, his frame bending backwards as far as it can against the belts, and a long, wounded whine spills from his mouth.

Akira stares, cheeks warm, holding very still, until Goro collapses back against the bench, dissolving into helpless shivers and panting. 

“Did you just come?”

Goro moans faintly.

Heart throbbing in his ears, Akira slips his free hand down, between Goro’s legs and under where he’s stretched around Akira’s fist. The hard line of Goro’s cock is feverish through the thin mesh of his underwear and he squeaks as Akira cups his fingers around the tip. The fabric is damp, but only near the head, sticky with precum. No slick ribbons painting the edge of the chest pad or dripping to the floor. “Did you come _dry_?” Akira chokes out, heat spearing into his gut at the realization.

His only response is a muffled whimper.

“Holy sh—” Akira trails off on an elongated hiss, moving his hand to his own groin and pressing his palm against the rigid ache that’s suddenly sending needy little alarms up to his brain. Inhaling deliberately, he massages his neglected cock for a second, trying to ease the discomfort enough to think past. “You’re gonna drive me insane,” he mumbles.

Beside him, Goro’s leg twitches with another trapped kick, and the motion shifts the muscles around Akira’s hand, and they both suck in a sharp breath.

“Okay, that’s enough—” Akira decides hastily, grabbing Goro’s ass and spreading him with intention. “I’m gonna move this along, kitten.”

Goro grumbles something incoherent, but the irritated sound melts into a pitiful groan as Akira starts extracting his hand. The soft, warm skin encompassing Akira’s fingers gives easily and the loosened ring of Goro’s hole clings slightly, even after the extreme stretch it just endured. When Akira slides the tips of his fingers free, Goro’s rim gapes for a beat, overtaxed muscles twitching, and a bolt of arousal grays out the corners of Akira’s vision.

He can’t resist running the pad of his thumb over the slick ring, testing the lax resistance as he keeps it from winking closed, and Goro whimpers.

As much as he wants to take his dick out right away and start breeding his sweet, captured pet, Akira forces his hands away from Goro’s ass and steps stiffly out from between Goro’s legs, shoving the building tension in his core to the side for just a few more minutes. “You’ve been so good for me,” Akira says hoarsely, taking a quick second to blot his oily hands on the towel on the bed before prowling around to the front of the bench. “Such a sweet pet—”

Goro’s head is hanging low, his hair shadowing his expression, and Akira strokes it back as he takes Goro’s jaw between his fingers and lifts his face to the light. Hazy, blown-out eyes struggle to focus up at him, glittering black surrounded by a thin ring of whiskey brown. Reddened, bitten lips part slightly around a reedy inhale and Akira swipes his thumb through the saliva glistening on Goro’s chin.

“See what happens when you behave?” Akira asks softly, framing Goro’s face with both hands. “I get to make you feel good.”

Goro just blinks up at him, tears shining on his waterlines, no trace of his earlier rebelliousness.

“I had to get you all prepared,” Akira murmurs, “—loosed up and ready for my cock. That’s what you’ve been waiting for, right? You’ve only been difficult because you want me inside of you.”

In response, Goro hums, tipping his face mindlessly into Akira’s palms, and Akira smiles. 

Crouching down, he slots his nose against Goro’s, nuzzling close enough to feel the fluttery brush of Goro’s wet eyelashes mingling with his own. “Don’t worry,” he whispers against Goro’s lips. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to split you open on my cock and breed you until you can’t remember anything else.” Fanning his fingers across the sides of Goro’s face, Akira tightens his grip briefly. “Okay?”

Goro’s breathing catches and Akira hears him swallow hard. Then a warm tap against his brow signals Goro gently headbutting him.

A pleased chuckle tumbles out of Akira like a sun-warmed stone. “Needy thing.”

Teeth nip lazily at his lower lip and Akira laughs again, tilting his head to press a firm, lingering kiss to the corner of Goro’s sharp mouth before rising fluidly. When he releases Goro’s head, his pet sags against the bench again, releasing a slow stream of air.

“Your babies are going to be so perfect,” Akira coos, rounding the bench and collecting the dangling end of Goro’s leash as he goes. “Smart and pretty, just like their mommy.” The leash is long enough that there’s more than enough give when Akira retakes his spot behind Goro and he coils the excess around his fist, pulling it just enough to tug lightly on Goro’s collar. 

Goro lifts his head a little, to relieve the tension, and the control settles warm in Akira’s bones.

“But before that—” With one hand, Akira makes quick work of his fly and finally draws his cock out, wrapping his fingers around the flushed, aching length. Precum glistens on the head, and even the cursory touch of his own hand sends a hungry jolt of heat through him. “You’ve gotta make me come, kitten.”

Privately, Akira thinks that won’t be hard. His dick is already throbbing. But he can’t let his pet get too cocky. He keeps the pressure on Goro’s collar as he stoops and retrieves the lube, pouring a generous amount over his erection, heedless of the mess he’s making.

Goro’s rim is slick and pliant when Akira slides his length between Goro’s cheeks, and he can’t stop his hips from twitching forward, rubbing the rigid flesh against Goro’s entrance. Goro’s breath hitches, his head dipping and pulling the leash taut.

“Head up, princess,” Akira purrs, positioning his tip against Goro’s hole, just kissing the loose ring. “I don’t wanna choke you.”

Giving the leash a firm yank, Akira thrusts forward, slipping into Goro’s ass with a loud, wet sound that mingles with Goro’s high-pitched keen. The yield of Goro’s walls around his cock is addicting, and Akira sinks all the way inside in one smooth motion, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the stars popping behind his eyes at bay.

Goro’s back arches, belts complaining with the sudden tug, and Akira grabs a handful of his ass, right along the top of his thigh, to keep him steady as he pulls out torturously. “Fuck—you’re so loose, princess—” Akira swears, watching as Goro’s rosy pucker pulses lethargically, hooked just under his tip.

The leash goes taut as Goro drops his head again, shuddering and moaning.

Akira spreads his legs, planting his feet. The bench puts Goro at the perfect height for this, and he takes a second to savor the sight of his pet’s pale, slender figure, folded and secured for his pleasure, completely helpless as Akira starts pushing into his body again. After his incomplete orgasm earlier, Goro must be sensitive, and Akira drinks in the feeble twitching of Goro’s back muscles with every wet inch he slides inside. When he’s once again fully seated, he pauses, skimming his fingers up Goro’s stiff spine.

“Time for the main event, kitten.”

Goro barely has time to drag in a halting breath before Akira yanks his head up with the leash and rocks out, then back in, filling Goro’s hole again before he can realize it’s empty. Goro yelps sharply as Akira’s pelvis slaps against his ass, and Akira can feel his tired muscles attempting to respond, but Akira’s already pulling out again.

“I’m gonna give you what you need,” Akira murmurs, flexing his arm to apply pressure on the leash and setting a ruthless pace, driving in and out of the wet warmth surrounding his aching cock. “Gonna fill you with my cum and breed you like you deserve—” Everytime he sinks completely inside, Goro jolts defenselessly against the bench and the slick heat gathers more insistently in Akira’s gut, pleasure needling under his skin, all the way down to his toes. “Been thinking about this all day—” he admits, hooking both hands around Goro’s hips and slamming home so hard he hears the legs of the bench rattle against the hardwood. Goro whimpers. “Thinking about my sweet, pretty pet just _waiting_ for my cock—desperate for it—”

Akira cants his hips on the next thrust, aiming down, and he knows he scrapes Goro’s prostate by the way his pet writhes, feet flexing uselessly in the air. Hunching over, Akira grinds deliberately, and he sucks in a breath as Goro clenches, sweltering heat stabbing up his chest and bleeding into his muddled head. Even after taking Akira’s whole hand inside him, Goro is still snug and velvety around Akira’s length, and each searing thrust dances across Akira’s nerves until his whole body is illuminated.

With how wound up Akira was already, it doesn’t take long for the pressure spooling around his core to constrict past the point of distraction, the fire coursing brighter and brighter in his veins, and he digs his nails into the soft juts of Goro’s hip bones to anchor himself as he pauses, pelvis flush with Goro’s ass. Loosening one hand, he caresses around to the back of Goro’s thigh, tickling along the fair skin. “Does that feel good?” he asks, voice low, rutting languidly to feed the burn still licking at the bottom of his lungs. “Does that make you want to behave?”

Goro huffs, the rough exhale shattering into a high whine as Akira’s fingers skate down under where they’re connected, brushing gently along his taint. Akira taps the backs of two fingers against the warm, bulging mesh at the front of Goro’s panties and Goro yips.

“This seems to be feeling good,” Akira points out, flipping his hand to fit his palm over Goro’s straining cock. Even though he can’t see what he’s doing, he can feel the slim, tapered shape of his pet’s shaft, barely contained within flimsy fabric. The heel of his palm bumps against the pillowy bundle of Goro’s sac, the delicate organs drawn up against Goro’s groin, and Goro gasps, squirming. Akira rocks forward sharply, watching Goro tense at the motion and feeling Goro’s cock bounce in his loose grasp. “You’re leaking so much—” Akira grazes a fingertip along Goro’s tip, over the damp mesh, and a small rivulet of precum drips down his finger. “So excited to have my cum inside you—knocking you up—”

Goro hisses weakly and Akira frees his other hand from Goro’s hip to yank on the leash again, cutting off the disobedient noise as Goro’s head jerks upright.

“You don’t have to act tough anymore,” Akira assures, petting lightly along Goro’s trapped cock as he grinds into Goro’s throbbing heat. “I know this is what you’ve been wanting—it’s just in your nature, kitten. Especially when you get like this—you can’t settle down without a cock inside of you.” Another thread of precum spurts through the mesh, onto Akira’s fingers, and he smirks, drawing his hand away with a final stroke. “But that’s what I’m here for.” Burying himself to the hilt, Akira maintains the pressure on the leash, keeping Goro’s neck bowed back as he brings his own hand up and sucks his middle and index fingers into his mouth. The salty taste lingering on his skin seeps across his tongue, revving the heat gathered in his gut a little harder. Saliva pools in his mouth and he lets it coat his fingers before slipping them out. “I’ll always be here to take care of you,” Akira intone, reaching down to splay his hand on Goro’s back, focusing on the minute shifting of muscle and bone beneath his touch, the way Goro’s body struggles to process all of the sensations washing through it. “I always know exactly what my sweet pet needs.” Running his fingers down the slope of Goro’s spine, Akira draws two glistening trails across the small of Goro’s back, then wipes the remainder of the saliva off on the swell of one asscheek, right over the crop marks. “Right, princess?” He strums the strap of Goro’s backless panties, earning a faint jolt.

Laughing breathlessly, Akira plants his feet again and withdraws, letting Goro feel every inch of his length with decisive slowness, until Goro’s rim is stretched around his tip and Goro is writhing in his restraints, head thrashing against his collar. Akira’s pet just can’t stand being empty, his whole body crying for Akira’s dick, his hole clinging wretchedly when Akira tries to go. Idly, Akira wonders if he should just keep Goro like this all the time. He’s clearly only happy when he’s speared open on his master’s cock, so keeping him bound and easily-accessible would probably be for the better.

Pounding forward, Akira listens triumphantly to the wrecked scream that forces its way out of Goro’s compressed throat before resuming his earlier rhythm, fucking and and out of Goro’s pliant body. The pleasure curling through his muscles urges him faster, and he hooks one hand into the belt closest to him for leverage, filling Goro completely before angling out again, over and over, until the sweaty slap of skin meeting skin is almost loud enough to drown out his own panting. Goro has gone rigid, shoulder blades peaked and fingers white-knuckled around the edges of the arms pads, a series of staccato _ah—ah—ah_ s punching out of his chest with each thrust.

Akira can feel sweat gathering along the back of his neck, beading and running down his spine, and when another flare of heat crashes through him, it feels like anything more might boil him alive in his clothes, but he can’t stop, the overwhelming pleasure only chasing him faster. “You’re just—made for this—” he gasps, all of his perception narrowing down to the blistering rod of his cock, every pump jetting fire into the spreading pool under his stomach. “Made to be—on my cock—full of my cum—forever—” 

Goro quivers helplessly, but any noise he makes is lost to the roar of blood in Akira’s ears, his thundering heart sending electricity crackling through his veins. He curls his toes in his shoes, knees weak, and his pace falters, hips stuttering as the velvety channel of Goro’s ass ripples around him. Tension wrenching painfully inside of him, Akira screws his eyes shut, mind blooming with images of Goro on his knees, waiting for Akira every day, wet and loose around a plug as he keeps Akira’s own cum warm inside himself, gazing up at Akira with brainless, animal devotion as his tongue lolls out of his mouth, begging for Akira’s lips or fingers or cock—

A jagged shout saws out of Akira’s throat and he slams in to the hilt, vaguely registering the way Goro jerks on the bench through the torrent of searing pleasure crashing over him. It spirals outward from his groin and ignites every nerve in an avalanche of blinding pleasure until his fingertips are buzzing, limbs spasming helplessly. Fireworks ricochet around the interior of his skull and his head falls back, mouth gaping around a long, deep groan. His cock pulses, emptying into the twitching heat surrounding it.

Head heavy, Akira bows forward, every inch of his skin singing with the burn of release, and plasters his front to Goro’s back, forehead resting under Goro’s shoulder blades as he fights to get breath back in his leaden lungs. A syrupy haze descends on his thoughts, drifting lazily behind Akira’s closed eyes, and for a few thudding heartbeats, he basks in the satisfied bliss glowing in the wake of his wildfire climax.

Then Goro gives a feeble squirm, accompanied by a choked whimper.

Dragging in a cooling stream of air, Akira lets awareness sift back into his body like so many prickling grains of sand. “Good boy,” he slurs, working his hips gently, grinding his softening cock into the pulsing heat of Goro’s ass. “That’s it—you did so well—”

Goro mewls, his ribs expanding shallowly under Akira, and Akira gropes gracelessly underneath the bench. His fingers bump the still-rigid line of Goro’s cock and Goro nearly shrieks, bearing down on Akira’s overstimulated length.

Hissing, Akira removes his hand and unfolds, bracing his shaking knees as he rises. The reddened ring of Goro’s hole flutters fitfully around the base of Akira’s shaft and Akira huffs out a breath, drawing one fingertip along their connection. “What’s wrong, kitten?” he asks. “Was my cock not enough to make you come?”

A desperate sob cracks out of Goro’s mouth and he hangs his head, his whole frame shaking with frustration.

“Shh—” Akira soothes, releasing the leash in favor of using both hands to spread Goro’s cheeks. “I’ve got you—” With a single, smooth motion, Akira pulls out, gritting his teeth as the slick glide sparks pleasure threateningly across his tired nerves. His cock pops out, pearly strings of lube and cum stretching between his tip and Goro’s gaping rim, and Akira watches with possessive pride as Goro’s hole shrinks closed slowly, swollen and glistening.

Goro keens at the loss, bucking against his restraints, and Akira quickly tucks himself away, patting Goro on the flank.

“One second, princess.” It’s almost torture to step away from Goro, but Akira powers through and darts over to the bed, reclaiming the tail plug and eyeing it with anticipation. “Just one more thing we have to do.”

Goro struggles to lift his head as Akira returns to his position, brown hair swinging and hazy crimson eyes fixing Akira with a pleading gaze.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you—” Akira repeats absently, pouring lube over the shining, rounded metal before setting the bottle back down on the floor and spinning the plug in his hand to get it nice and slick. “You’re doing so well—so good for me—” Grabbing Goro’s ass again, Akira exposes his twitching hole and poises the tip of the plug against the sensitive pucker. “Now I’ve just gotta make sure the breeding takes.” Pushing firmly, Akira meets little resistance as the plug sinks into Goro’s body. 

Goro’s hole expands easily around the tapered metal, quickly swallowing the widest part, and Goro sobs when the weight settles fully, sealing Akira’s cum deep inside him. He clenches feebly around the base and his fluffy ginger tail hangs between his thighs, swaying with the erratic motions.

“There you go—” Akira kneads the dense flesh of Goro’s ass with one hand, using the other to turn the plug leisurely. “All plugged up.”

Panting shrilly, Goro tries to push back, begging for more, but Akira keeps his pace slow, tilting the plug ever so slightly as he spins it.

“So desperate,” Akira chuckles, angling the plug down and enjoying the pitiful gasp that rattles through Goro’s gritted teeth. “But you have been through a lot tonight. And I read that arousal increases fertility so, I’ll take care of you, angel.” 

This time, when Akira cups his hand over Goro’s erection, his pet cries out shamelessly, writhing between the stimulation and the plug grinding against his prostate. With one finger, Akira tugs the front of Goro’s underwear down, releasing his heavy cock, and Akira catches the torrid length against his palm, stroking clinically from the base to the tip.

Goro sobs, thrashing weakly in his bonds, and when Akira presses harder on the plug, a startled hiccup jumps from his mouth, followed by a low, shivering moan. In Akira’s hand, Goro’s cock throbs, and Akira tightens his fist, speeding up as he rubs small, imprecise circles with the plug. His eyes dart up and down Goro’s quivering figure, mouth dry and heart hammering all over again at the sight of his pet surrendering to his need for release, begging with everything but words.

“Come on,” Akira orders breathlessly, giving into his own need to see Goro’s cock and crouching down behind the bench. Like this, it’s easier to see what he’s doing and he twists his wrist on the next stroke, swiping his thumb over Goro’s leaking slit, never relenting on moving the plug in Goro’s ass. “Come on, kitten—I wanna watch you come—”

A serrated scream fills the room almost instantly, Goro’s muscles seizing up, and Akira stares as his cock gives a powerful jerk. He barely has time to cup his hand under Goro’s tip before thick ropes of cum shoot forth, striping Akira’s palm and splattering against the underside of the chest pad, messy with the uneven bucking of Goro’s hips.

Even after the last spurt of cum lands in the pool in Akira’s hand, Akira keeps the pressure on the plug, reveling in the increasingly frantic gasps coming from his pet, the way Goro’s toes flex fitfully. At this angle, when Goro dips his head, Akira can see his flushed face at the other end of the bench, and the low light of the lamp catches on the trail of drool dripping from his parted lips, the shine of tears and sweat coating his pinkened skin. 

Finally, when Goro’s motions slow, nothing left of his writhing but the occasional sluggish twitch, and his cries are replaced by a sprinkling of pathetic hiccups, Akira finally relents, allowing the plug to settle normally in Goro’s ass as he pushes himself to his feet. Goro is slack against the bench as Akira circles to the front, head hanging, fingers lax around the edges of the arm rests, and he doesn’t react when Akira takes him by the chin again and lifts his head. Half-lidded, empty hazel eyes gaze sightlessly forward, hollow breaths pumping unevenly in and out of Goro’s lungs, and his mouth falls open without resistance as Akira digs his fingers into the hinges of his jaw.

“Here you go,” Akira murmurs, holding his dirty hand up to Goro like he’s offering a treat. “For being such a good boy for me.”

A raspy hum curls out of Goro’s throat and a spark of awareness ignites in his eyes before his eyelids flicker shut and he tips his head forward, tongue dropping out and swiping through the pool of his own cum. The hot, wet slide makes Akira sink his teeth into his bottom lip, watching avidly as Goro cleans his hand with clumsy, witless determination. When Goro starts trying to suck Akira’s fingers into his mouth, Akira has to pull away, heart panging at the sad little whine Goro lets out.

“It’s okay,” Akira assures him, carding his cleaner fingers through Goro’s hair while he wipes his wet hand on his jeans. “You did so well—my sweet boy—so good for me—” Babbling thoughtless praises, Akira kneels down once more, fitting his hands around Goro’s face. “You look so perfect like this, I’m so lucky—I love you so much—”

His pet blinks adoringly at him, eyelashes clumped together with tears, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. The blush on his cheeks is hot to the touch as Akira sweeps his thumbs over Goro’s cheekbones.

“I love you,” Akira repeats, slowing his words, catching Goro’s eyes intentionally. “I love you.”

Goro’s dazed whiskey gaze clears slightly, a shrewd light glowing in the depths.

Listing forward, Akira breathes against Goro’s lips: “I love you, Goro.”

Sighing, Goro opens eagerly for the kiss, and Akira licks deep into Goro’s mouth, tasting the bitter remnants of Goro’s cum underneath sweet warmth. He twines their tongues together, luxuriating in the slow, consuming affection.

When he finally pulls back, his boyfriend is blinking his eyes open, looking weary but alert. “I am so fucking tired,” Goro croaks.

Akira smiles, fondness bubbling in his chest. “After that production you put on, I’m not surprised.”

A small slant lifts the corner of Goro’s lips in response. “Well, I couldn’t make it easy for you, could I?”

Laughing, Akira brushes their noses together. “You never do. Let’s get you out of this thing.”

Akira instructs Goro not to move while he unbuckles the straps pinning him to the bench, and he makes quick work of them, running his hands lightly over the red lines the belts rubbed into Goro’s fair skin. Goro stays obediently still as Akira flits around, drooping tiredly against the pads. As soon as the last belt falls away, Akira pats Goro gently on the back.

“Okay, I want you to push up onto your shins.”

Groaning, Goro complies, bracing his hands on the chest rest and heaving himself up. The bare, damp skin of his torso unsticks from the vinyl with a loud _shhhhhk_ and Akira winces in tandem with his boyfriend.

“Yikes,” he observes, wrapping one arm around Goro’s back to steady him and using the other to hook Goro’s elbow over his neck. “Does anything hurt?”

Goro huffs, allowing the manhandling. “Not in a way that it’s not supposed to.”

“Good.” Stooping slightly, Akira threads his arm behind Goro’s thighs and tips his boyfriend backward into his grasp, mindful of the tail still dangling between Goro’s legs.

Goro squawks inelegantly as he is scooped completely into the air. “Wha—aren’t you tired of hauling me around?” he asks tartly, clinging to Akira’s shoulders.

Akira smiles and bumps his forehead against Goro’s temple, maneuvering them the short distance to the bathroom. “I’ll never get tired of taking care of you, kitten.”

Goro rolls his eyes but nevertheless submits to the coddling.

Later, after they’re both showered and the equipment has been retrieved, cleaned, disassembled, and stored, Akira works his hands tenderly along Goro’s back. Sitting up beside his shirtless boyfriend on the bed, he deftly massages down the row of knots bracketing Goro’s spine, kneading his thumbs into the divots at the base, before swooping back up to soothe the tension in his shoulders.

When he presses just a little too hard at a spot under Goro’s scapula, his boyfriend grumbles, voice muffled by the pillow he’s buried his face in, and Akira strokes apologetically at the ache. “Sorry.” Running his fingers up the column of Goro’s neck, he scratches lightly at Goro’s scalp, until he feels Goro relax into the mattress with a rumbling sigh. Then he continues his more serious massaging. “That was quite a work-out,” he observes casually, reaching for another pump of lotion.

Goro exhales heavily through his nose, turning his head to reveal his serene profile. “Did you think I wasn’t serious?”

Smirking, Akira recalls Goro’s promise that Akira wouldn’t be able to keep up with a pet like him. “I think I _handled_ you just fine,” he declares, working the lotion along the red bands bisecting Goro’s back where the straps cut into the skin.

“Is that a pun?”

“Yes.”

This time, there’s nothing inhibiting Goro’s foot from popping up and thumping Akira on the back, knocking a laugh out of Akira’s mouth. 

“You liked it!” Akira points out with a grin, running his palms down, over the rise of Goro’s ass, and squeezing lightly through Goro’s sweats. He can picture the crop marks still bruised into the flesh just beneath the fabric and keeps his touch careful.

Goro’s one visible eye opens, fixing Akira with a sly, sideways look. The bedside lamp pools honey in his iris, warm and drowsy with trust. Against the white pillowcase, his hair haloes his head in a corona of soft, sunset ginger. Gauzy shadows gather in the dips between his muscles, in the hollows of his joints and the valleys of his ribs as he brings his arms down from under his head, planting his hands beneath his shoulders and pushing fluidly onto his elbows. Akira watches the sinuous motion, enraptured, and Goro’s voice burns like whiskey going down: “I did like it.” Legs shifting, Goro twists into a sitting position, and Akira lets his hands settle on Goro’s trim waist as his boyfriend sways into his space. “I like being yours.” Lips brush Akira’s, breath fogging between them. “In every possible way.”

Akira tilts his head, heart thrumming, and accepts the aching, pointed kiss Goro presses to his mouth. It’s almost chaste by their standards, little more than a joining of skin and a sharing of breath, but Akira’s pulse rabbits frantically in his ears and stars sparkle behind his closed eyes, excitement on the level of their first kiss tingling through his veins.

When Goro finally pulls back, Akira rests their foreheads together, thumbs drawing gentle circles into Goro’s navel, and Goro’s hands land on Akira’s thigh, two warm, spidery weights imprinting their shapes straight through Akira’s pants, through his skin, past the muscles and tendons, all the way into his bone. More claiming than any collar could ever be.

Distantly, Akira thinks he should say something profound about how much he loves and trusts his boyfriend, how grateful he is to have that love and trust returned, but when he opens his mouth, what comes out is: “Maybe we should adopt a real pet.”

Goro is quiet for a beat, and when Akira looks, he finds that his boyfriend’s eyes are closed, mouth thinned into a neutral line. “Is now...really the best time to bring that up?” he asks at length.

Akira blinks. Then his cheeks warm at the implication of what he just said. “I meant—”

“I know what you meant.” Lips relaxing with a smile, Goro straightens up and flashes Akira a canny glance. “But be careful—I might think you’re getting tired of me.”

“How could I?” Akira teases back. “You do so many cool tricks.”

Goro quirks an eyebrow. “Like this?”

Before Akira can react, Goro’s legs are locked around his waist and the world is spinning dizzyingly around him. He thumps onto his front on the mattress with a surprised yelp and shakes his head, struggling to reorient himself as a warm weight adjusts itself on the backs of his thighs. Impatient hands push the hem of his shirt up, exposing his back to the cool air of the attic. “Goro!”

“Your turn,” Goro says simply, grinding the heels of his hands into the base of Akira’s spine.

The pressure burns pleasantly, and Akira groans, melting against the duvet. As much as he likes to pretend it doesn’t, running an intense scene and then dissembling all of the equipment and cleaning the room alone really takes a toll, and Akira’s not as young as he used to be. Goro’s fingers prod unerringly into the worst tangles of tension peppering his back, and within seconds, Akira is useless, liquified under his boyfriend’s dexterous hands.

“How are you going to keep up with a real pet if something like that is enough to take you out?” Goro asks tonelessly.

“You’re not an average pet,” Akira mumbles into the pillow.

“I guess that’s true.”

“And I wouldn’t be the only one taking care of it.”

Goro snorts, scoring his nails lightly up Akira’s neck and eliciting a shiver. “Don’t make decisions on your own.”

Akira sighs. “Alright, I’ll drop it. I wouldn’t want my current pet to get jealous, anyway.”

Fabric rustles and the mattress creaks softly as Goro leans forward, and then the sharp pinch of teeth in Akira’s nape makes him jump.

Clapping a hand over the sting, Akira shoots a squinty glare over his shoulder. “Naughty!”

Goro shrugs unrepentantly, straightening up. “What are you gonna do, punish me?”

Akira considers for a beat. “Maybe tomorrow,” he decides, flopping back down.

“Sure.” Goro resumes his kneading.

The bite on Akira’s neck smarts, a reminder that no matter how good Goro acts, it’s all a submissive choice wrapped around a seething, gnashing core. Goro’s tameness is a gift, warily offered and gratefully received, but no amount of sweetness can erase the hungry animal waiting underneath. “Not that it’ll do any good anyway.”

Goro hums, a low, sustained note deep in his chest, not unlike a cat’s contented purr.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was worth the wait >////< lemme know what you think! i don't respond to comments but if you come see me on [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast), i love to hear from people!!


End file.
